Kidōmaru
Kidōmaru (Japanisch: 鬼童丸) ist ein Schurke aus der Manga- und Animeserie Naruto. Er ist ein Mitglied des Oto-Quartetts und das klügste und drittstärkste Mitglied der Gruppe. Er war auch indirekt verantwortlich für den Tod des dritten Hokage. Er konnte Spinnennetze verwenden, um die Feinde seiner Gruppe zu binden, einzufangen und aufzuspüren. Wie die anderen Mitglieder des Oto-Quartetts besaß er ein Juin, mit dem er seine Kräfte steigern konnte. Er hatte zahlreiche Auftritte in Naruto-Videospielen sowie in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3. Er wurde im japanischen Original von Susumu Chiba synchronisiert, deutscher Sprecher war Nicolas König. Biografie Teil I Kidōmaru war zusammen mit den anderen Mitgliedern des Oto-Quartetts an der Invasion von Konoha beteiligt und half dabei, eine Barriere zu errichten, um zu verhindern, dass sich jemand in den Kampf zwischen Orochimaru und dem dritten Hokage einmischt. Er fing Mitglieder der ANBU-Einheit in einem Spinnennetz ein, um sie daran zu hindern, ihm zu folgen, als er mit Orochimaru floh, nachdem der dritte Hokage die verbotene Technik des vierten Hokage bei Letzterem angewendet hatte. Seine Identität war zu diesem Zeitpunkt unbekannt, wurde aber später enthüllt, als er und sein Team nach Konoha zurückgeschickt wurden, um Sasuke zu Orochimaru zu bringen. Nachdem Jirōbō zurückgeblieben war, um mit Chōji fertig zu werden, und der Rest des Sasuke-Rettungs-Teams ihn eingeholt hatte, übergab Kidōmaru Sasuke an seine Teamkollegen und blieb zurück, um mit seinen Feinden zu spielen. Nachdem Kidōmaru sie außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte und versuchte, Naruto zu töten, blieb Neji zurück, um mit ihm fertig zu werden. Neji erwies sich durch sein Byakugan und Jūken als starker Gegner, was Kidōmaru zu der Annahme brachte, dass er im Nahkampf nicht gewinnen könne. Daher versteckte er sich, um aus der Ferne zu kämpfen. Kidōmaru aktivierte schließlich den ersten Zustand seines Juin. Er beschwor eine Riesenspinne, stellte Kunai-Messer her und öffnete den Kokon der Spinne, um tausend kleinere freizulassen. Neji konnte der gesamten Flut von Spinnen und Kunai-Messern widerstehen, abgesehen von einem Messer, das seine Schulter verletzte. Weitere Tests ergaben, dass die Byakugan einen blinden Fleck haben. Nach dem Übergang zum zweiten Zustand seines Juin beschloss er, diesen Fleck weiter anzugreifen. Er erzeugte Pfeil und Bogen, wobei der Pfeil an einer mit Chakra gefüllten Schnur befestigt war, um den Pfeil auf den blinden Fleck zu lenken. Es gelang ihm, Neji zum zweiten Mal zu treffen, aber dieser erkannte die Schnur und schickte etwas von seinem eigenen Chakra hindurch, um Kidōmarus Herz zu treffen. Als Kidōmaru im Sterben lag, bemerkte Neji, dass er der stärkste Gegner war, gegen den er jemals gekämpft hatte. Kidōmaru wiederum sagte, er sei seit Kimimaro nicht mehr so weit gebracht worden und verfluchte seinen Gegner mit seinem letzten Atemzug. Teil II Im Anime wurde Kidōmaru, zusammen mit seinen Teamkollegen, von Kabuto Yakushi während des vierten Ninjaweltkriegs mit Edo Tensei reanimiert. Er wurde am nördlichen Rand der Halbinsel von Kaminari no Kuni stationiert und kämpfte erneut gegen Neji. Obwohl er verlor, trotz der Verstärkung seines Körpers durch seinen Beschwörer, rekonstruierte sich Kidōmaru schnell und benutzte Jikūjutsu Shiki: Yomi Tenshin, um sich, seine Gruppe und ihre ursprünglichen Gegner in eine Barriere zu teleportieren. Kidōmaru schloß sich seinen Kameraden in der Barriere an, sie setzen ihre Kämpfe mit ihren Feinden fort und wechselten ihre Gegner, während Shikamaru eine Analyse erstellte. Um die Gegner für ihre versuchten Bemühungen zu belohnen, enthüllte Kidōmaru, dass selbst ihre Niederlage die Barriere nicht aufheben würde. Die Kämpfe tobten weiter, als das Oto-Quartett die Konoha-Shinobi mit dem Hass überwältigte, den sie für sie hegten. Shikamaru nutzte dies aus, um Naruto zur Barriere zu locken und seine Kameraden zu befreien. Nachdem die Seelen ihrer am meisten gehassten Feinde befreit waren, beschlossen Kidōmaru und seine Kameraden, ihren Hass an Naruto auszulassen, nur um schnell besiegt zu werden, bevor ihre Seelen ins Jenseits zurückkehrten. Aussehen Kidōmaru ist ein dunkelhäutiger Mensch mit einem spinnenartigen Körper. Er hat sechs Arme, schwarze Haare und trägt dieselbe Uniform wie andere Elite-Shinobi aus Otogakure. Galerie Kidomaru Zustand 1.png|Kidōmarus Juin (Zustand 1) Kidomaru Zustand 2.png|Kidōmarus Juin (Zustand 2) Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Spinnennetze': Werden verwendet, um Gegner außer Gefecht zu setzen. *'Kumonenkin': Eine Substanz in Kidōmarus Körper, die es ihm ermöglicht, eine haltbare Rüstung sowie Kunai-Messer herzustellen. *'Kuchiyose no Jutsu': Er beschwört eine Riesenspinne namens Kyodaigumo, die viele kleinere Spinnen hervorbringt. *'Juin': Wie die anderen Mitglieder des Oto-Quartetts kann Kidōmaru sein Juin aktivieren, um seine Kräfte erheblich zu steigern. Wenn er den zweiten Zustand aktiviert, kann er mit seinem Kumonenkin Pfeil und Bogen erzeugen. Navigation en:Kidomaru Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Naruto-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Erfolgreich Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Scharlatan Kategorie:Mutant